earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Cynthia Lance
History Cynthia Lance: 2006 - Present This poor, unfortunate youth had the misfortune of being born to two parents who were dedicated, elite agents of the Black Glove of the Safinat Dakhma, or League of Assassins. When she was born, it was decided by her parents that this child would be raised in such a way as to make her the most devout servant of the Demon's Head. They gave the child no name, saying the only name she would ever have was that which the League gave her when she completed her first trial. As the child grew up, her parents Mei Gulong and Simon Lacroix realized that this child was ill-suited for what they had planned for her. The child was "weak in body" on account of her asthma and would cry whenever pressed to train. What she lacked in body, she made up for in spirit, but still she was subjected to harsh training and severe beatings for her failure. When Ra's al Ghul witnessed a beating of the child after she failed at carrying two buckets of water across a large room without spilling a drop, Ra's ordered the trainer to attempt the task and when that assassin failed, Ra's ordered the man stoned in the middle of the camp. Ra's then declared that the girl was under his training, making her cupbearer and shaming her parents for trying to force the child into being something she clearly was not. Since Ra's needed to call the child something when he was thirsty, he gave her the name 'Tag' which roughly translated to 'piglet' on account of how she'd often snort when laughing, something Ra's personally found endearing. When she was not serving Ra's, Tag was seeing to the needs of guests or assassins who Ra's felt needed extra monitoring. Through this, Tag became close with two assassins: Tayr'Abyad and Khatiya. The assassins developed a matronly and friendly relationship with the girl until Tayr'Abyad was captured in the field, which caused Khatiya to withdraw into a depression and ultimately she also disappeared for a long time in the field, only coming back to camp as an even grumpier version of herself. When Tim Drake executed his plan against the League of Assassins, Tag was left behind at the League base and upon hearing conflicting reports that Ra's had been killed or captured, panic spread out over the camp. As Tag was hiding from the ravaging assassins, she found Khatiya entering the room of al Saahir. As Tag went to go investigate, she was snatched up by the trainer who had been transformed into a dogkeeper after surviving his stoning years earlier. Convinced that Ra's was dead and unable to protect Tag any longer, the dogkeeper defiantly threatened Tag, saying "Tonight, the dog's dine on pork." Tag was spared from this gruesome end by the intervention of Khatiya. While Tag ran to safety, Khatiya stayed behind to feed the dogs. True to their feeders' prediction, they ate pig that night. With Ra's al Ghul's fate uncertain, Khatiya insisted that Tag follow her. Tag was happy to oblige. Taking Tag with her proved beneficial as Ra's cupbearer was in the know about secret entrances that Ra's would use to sneak out of the League fortress. Having escaped the League, Khatiya soon was found by Tayr'Abyad, now calling herself Sara Lance, the White Canary. Khatiya likewise abandoned her name to become Thea Queen. Tag's friends then told her to take a name for herself. Tag insisted she liked Tag but said that if Thea no longer wanted to be Khatiya she would take its meaning for her name and become "Sin". When Sara and Thea told her that wasn't going to fly either, she then said she'd take their names for her own. After a silly argument with a stubborn girl, Sara and Thea agreed to let her rename herself as "Sin-Thea Sara" which Sara chose to make official as 'Cynthia Sara Lance' on the girl's forged travel documents. Before they could catch a plane back to the States, the League refugees found themselves wandered down an odd street where the mysterious Rip Hunter confronted them and asked them to join his mysterious team known as the Legends of Tomorrow. Sara thought to ask Rip "what about the girl?" to which he replied "who is she?" and much to everyone's surprise, Sara decided to say "our daughter," prompting an excited squeal from young Cynthia. Nowadays, when she's not hanging out with the Legends as their unofficial mascot, you can usually find Cynthia doing her homework under the watchful eye of her Uncle Tom in Udderly Delicious, playing Booster/Beetle Cards with Holly Dayton at Doom Manor, or belting out pop songs at the Perpetual Cabaret on karaoke nights. Threat Assessment Resources * Empathy: Cynthia is an incredibly empathetic person. She is an excellent judge of character and is quite adept at knowing just how to cheer a person up or even resolve complex arguments between two adults. * Lore: Thanks to her impressive knowledge of Booster/Beetle Cards, Cynthia knows a lot about various real world figures in the "capes and tights" community, criminals and crusaders alike. Weaknesses * Asthma: Cynthia can get a little too excited, causing her to have an asthma attack.Deluxe Oracle File: Cynthia Lance Trivia and Notes Trivia * She was disowned by her mother. Notes * In the comics she was called Sin and adopted by Dinah Lance. It was Dinah who was called Tag when she traded places with Lady Shiva. Links and References * Appearances of Cynthia Lance * Character Gallery: Cynthia Lance Category:Characters Category:The Legends Members Category:Dannyzen Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Students Category:Female Characters Category:Lance Family Category:Drake Family Category:Queen Family Category:Height 4' 11" Category:27th Reality